


10 Merlin Microfics

by i_claudia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Meme, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 microfics (10 words each) based on genres, from angst to UST. Featuring baby's first smut! (that sounds awkward. I promise it isn't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Merlin Microfics

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. 10 microfics centered on Merlin, first posted on LJ [here](http://i-claudia.livejournal.com/20391.html?#cutid1) (08 March 2009).

1\. Angst:  
“Don’t do this,” Merlin whispers, but Arthur turns away, impassive.

2\. AU:  
Being a CEO had perks. Merlin was one of them.

3\. Crack!Fic:  
“No,” said Arthur. “I absolutely _refuse_ to be vampire bait.”

4\. Crossover:  
Peter Pevensie glared at the newcomer, unimpressed. “Shut up, Ed.”

5\. First Time:  
The first time he sees Arthur fight, his breath catches.

6\. Fluff:  
Arthur glanced around surreptitiously before smoothing Merlin’s wayward hair, smiling.

7\. Humor:  
“You didn’t,” said Gaius. “Tell me you didn’t... _moon_ Arthur.”

8\. Hurt/Comfort:  
“Shh,” Arthur murmurs, carefully cradling Merlin’s head. “You’re safe now.”

9\. Smut:  
“Faster, Arthur!” Merlin gasps. Arthur grins and kisses him quiet.

10\. UST:  
He wasn’t _obsessed_. Smelling a stolen neckerchief was totally normal.


End file.
